Episode 7494 (5th May 2016)
Plot Pete returns to the village. Pearl comes across Edna's old diaries whilst going through Edna's possessions with Laurel and Harriet. She reads a few passages where Edna wrote of her surprise to learn Mark Wylde was a bigamist, and also how Ashley was her rock and how devoted he was to his faith. The three see it as Edna is trying to tell them something. Pearl heads to the café where she is shocked to see Pete has been released. Pete hands Robert a letter that Gordon gave in prison that has to be to pass onto Aaron. Unsure what to do with the letter, Robert asks Pete not to mention it to anyone. Lawrence and Bernice discuss yesterdays events. She wonders how Lawrence could go through life knowing Chrissie wasn't his biological daughter and not tell anyone. The Bartons set off to collect Pete, just as he arrives at Dale View, although Ross quickly makes his excuses to leave. Finn goes to tell Pete about the proposed taxi firm but Pete explains his probation officer has helped him find a job farming in Aberdeen. Harriet tries to persuade Ashley to conduct Edna's funeral, but he is adamant so she gives him the dairy and asks him to read it. Chas realises Liv wasn't stealing from her room, she was trying to find some sanitary products, so Chas buys her some of her own. Lawrence insists to Chrissie they need to talk for Lachlan's sake but she is devastated to realises Lawrence might to her sister Rebecca's biological father, despite Lawrence's insistence about loving both his daughters the same. Angered, Chrissie says Lachlan needs to know Lawrence isn't his biological grandfather, but Lawrence insists Lachlan isn't strong enough for that kind of revelation. She storms off, insisting she and Lachlan will leave and never return. At the scrapyard, Aaron is surprised when Chas explains Liv is having her first period. Robert tells to Adam about Pete giving him the letter from Gordon. Laurel tries her best to persuade Ashley to conduct the funeral service but Ashley explains he feels like a fraud, and he is no longer the person Edna wrote about in her dairies. Adam insists Robert needs to give Aaron the letter, but Robert isn't so sure. Ashley finds Sandy in the church. They talk, and Sandy tells his son this is the closest he has felt to Edna in years despite her being dead. Belle meets Jermaine at the Cricket Pavilion where he explains he has arranged for them to have a picnic. Laurel gives Pearl a brooch that Lily wanted her to have. Pearl gets emotional as she explains she gave Edna the brooch after she lost her previous one. Over a family lunch, Finn tries to persuade Pete to stay and run a taxi firm with him and Ross. Pete is unsure at the prospect of all three brothers working together. Lawrence snaps at Bernice when she suggests he take a break. Bernice tells him that Chrissie will soon realise the revelation won't have changed anything, but they are interrupted when the doorbell rings. Bernice answers as Ronnie Hale arrives at the door, asking to speak to Lawrence. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street *Home Farm - Dinging room and exterior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-cabin *Cricket Pavilion Notes *First appearance of Pete Barton since 12th January 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,730,000 (27th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes